


Thin Platinum Band

by AmyDancepantsPeralta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: B99SeasonSix, Because who can ever have enough, F/M, HoneymoonFluff, Honeymoonfic, Minor spoilers if you haven’t watched S6, Peraltiago, PeraltiagoFluff, PeraltiagoOneShot, ShamelessFluff, b99 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyDancepantsPeralta/pseuds/AmyDancepantsPeralta
Summary: She loved the sound it made as he had distractedly tapped his hands on the hotel counter while waiting to check in.  She loved the soft clinking sound it made when he grabbed his glass of juice during breakfast.She loved the way he would spin it on his finger, absentmindedly playing with it when his mind was preoccupied.  She loved the way it would glint in the sun, and the cool feel of the metal against her skin as he held her hand.(A moment of reflection for Amy while on her honeymoon.)





	Thin Platinum Band

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot I wrote out earlier in the week but ran out of time to post. A fluff injection to get you by until the next episode :)

**Thin Platinum Band**

The waves lap softly, echoing against the beach and drifting the sound upwards towards Amy Santiago-Peralta’s hotel room window. For the moment, everything is quiet but for the noise of the world outside.

Shifting languidly as she stretches her limbs, Amy turns to her side and takes in the sight beside her. Her husband lay sleeping soundly on his stomach, left arm stretched towards her and the tiniest of gap open between his lips as he breathes. Adorable. Quietly, she reaches for her phone still safely charging on her bedside, checks it is still on silent, and quickly takes a picture of him in this moment of peace. Her new favourite photo of him, for sure. 

The last week had been a lot to take in - finally getting to go on their mega-baller honeymoon, only to discover that Holt had gatecrashed their party - had been disappointing to say the least. There would have been a time when having their captain involved in their holiday would have been a dream to her - the running joke being, of course, that his house would be her ultimate honeymoon destination. 

But as her relationship with Jake grew - and their bond tightened - her priorities changed. And she hadn’t really noticed, until earlier today, with her hoot-less shutdown of Holt. He was her captain, yes. And still her mentor, if he be willing. But Jake was her _husband_. The man she had pledged only weeks prior to love until the end of her days. And she would be damned if she was going to stand by and let someone tell him he was selfish.

Smiling as she watched him snuffle in his sleep, burrowing his head into the pillow, Amy bit her lip slyly and let her mind wander over the day’s earlier activities, and what had worn out her husband to the point of sexhaustion.

The honeymoon binder had proved to be _very_ successful, with most tabs left earmarked for future use. Her secret plan to dress up as Holly Gennaro had been a stroke of genius (title of your sextape), and if it hadn’t been for Holt’s disruption she had no doubt that Jake would have ripped that shoulder pad filled outfit off of her before another minute had passed. 

Delayed gratification had it’s benefits, though, and when he surprised her with his own outfit - Melvil Dewey - she knew that sexy times were definitely afoot. Neither of them had discussed with the other anything about outfits, so her heart soared when he entered the room, bespectacled and _endlessly_ sexy. The knowledge that he knew what she would love, and felt comfortable enough with her to wear such a costume, meant the world to her. The intimacy of that moment was everything. 

But it was right now, in this moment, that Jake had never looked sexier. And it was all to do with the thin platinum band that now took up residence on his left hand. The platinum band that matched the one on her hand, and complimented the engagement ring he’d slipped on her finger in the evidence lockup on her most favourite Halloween Heist. 

She’d always understood the significance of a wedding band, and had honestly rarely noticed it on other men. To be fair, it had been years since she’d had a reason to look. But this ring on Jake’s finger was easily the sexiest thing about him. It was a declaration, to herself and to others, that he was unequivocally unavailable. Taken. Forever. It stated to the world that he loved someone so very deeply. That he loved _her, and only her,_ so very deeply. 

And she loved it. She loved the sound it made as he had distractedly tapped his hands on the hotel counter while waiting to check in. She loved the soft clinking sound it made when he grabbed his glass of juice during breakfast. She loved the way he would spin it on his finger, absentmindedly playing with it when his mind was preoccupied. She loved the way it would glint in the sun, and the cool feel of the metal against her skin as he held her hand. 

But most of all, she loved the title that came with it. Husband. _Her_ husband. Jake Peralta-Santiago.

Shifting closer to steal his warmth (yes she’s in Mexico, but she’s also sans clothes), Amy breathes him in, rubbing her feet against his. He shifts from his position on his stomach, left arm reaching out to wrap around her waist as he pulls her closer, eyes never opening. 

“Mmmph. More sleep” he mumbled into her hair. His warm breath tickles her skin, and she shivers. 

Twisting slowly, so not to lose his arm around her, she reaches up with one hand to sweep a curl off his forehead. She was such a smitten kitten. Even his unruly hair made her heart skip a beat. Letting her thumb linger, she gently strokes his forehead, smiling as he leans into her touch. 

She could wake him. She could. He’d grown to become someone who was a lot easier to wake up as they began to share a bed. Her ‘sweet morning kisses’ tact _probably_ didn’t have anything to do with it. And there was that couples yoga class that she had signed them up for. 

Instead, Amy curls herself in closer. Dropping her mouth to his shoulder to lay a kiss there, before resting her head in the crook of his neck - a place she had made her own years ago. Couples classes could wait. In fact, everything could wait. They had all the time in the world. 

And she couldn’t wait to spend forever with her husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always, always welcome. xx


End file.
